Hellfire Dreadnought
Space Marine Chapter during combat]] The Hellfire Dreadnought, also known as the Hellfire Pattern Dreadnought, is a common variant of the standard Mars Pattern Dreadnought combat walker used by the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes and their Chaos Space Marine counterparts. Dreadnoughts are cybernetic combat walkers that house the mortal remains of a fallen Space Marine hero, so that he may continue fighting for the Emperor and his Chapter even after his body has been crippled. Dreadnoughts are classified in several different ways, the most common of which is simply by their armament. Standard Dreadnoughts are equipped with a long-range weapon such as an Assault Cannon in place of one of their arms and their other ends with a Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon, such as an enlarged Powerfist. The Hellfire Pattern Dreadnought sacrifices its close-range offensive weapon arm for a Missile Launcher, changing its battlefield role from one of close or medium-range heavy support to a long-range fire support role for infantry. The Hellfire Dreadnought's Missile Launcher carries up to 8 Krak Missiles that are capable of causing severe damage to enemy vehicles, and unlike the Missile Launchers carried by Space Marine infantry, the Dreadnought is fully capable of firing accurately whilst moving. The Hellfire Dreadnought can use any weapon in the Astartes Armoury other than a Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon or another Missile Launcher as its other weapon arm. A Dreadnought using either of those two configurations will be classified as either a standard Furioso Dreadnought or a Mortis Dreadnought, respectively. Armament during combat]] The Hellfire Dreadnought is always equipped with two long-range weapon arms, and one is always a Missile Launcher. The Hellfire Dreadnought's other weapon arm can be changed, depending on the needs of the Chapter when the Dreadnought is awoken for battle. These weapons can be an Assault Cannon, twin-linked Lascannons, twin-linked Autocannons, a Plasma Cannon, a Multi-Melta, or twin-linked Heavy Bolters. Due to the fact that the Hellfire Dreadnought gives up both of its standard grasping arms for weapons it is unable to carry any smaller weaponry that would normally be located on the bottom or inside of one or both of its arms. The Hellfire Dreadnought, like most other Dreadnoughts, can be outfitted with extra armour plating for added protection along with smoke launchers and a searchlight for additional battlefield utility. Unit Composition *'1-3 Hellfire Dreadnoughts' Wargear A standard Hellfire Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'Dreadnought Missile Launcher' *'Twin-linked Autocannons' *'Smoke Launchers' *'Searchlight' Any Hellfire Dreadnought may replace their set of twin-linked Autocannons with any of these options: *'Multi-Melta' *'Heavy Plasma Cannon' *'Assault Cannon' *'Twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Twin-linked Lascannons' *'Twin-linked Heavy Flamers' Hellfire Dreadnoughts may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Extra Armour Plating' Notable Variants The Dreadnought chassis is such a versatile weapons platform and overall potent war machine that even its variants are known to have seprate patterns depending on their Chapter of origin and their battlefield function. The following are known variants of the Dreadnought that can make use of the Hellfire Pattern: Chapter]] *'Grey Knights Hellfire Dreadnought' - The Grey Knights Dreadnought is a unique, specialised variant of the standard Mars Pattern Mark IV and Mark V Dreadnought combat walker that is used exclusively by the Space Marines of the Grey Knights Chapter, the secret Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus. The Grey Knights Dreadnought is equipped with the same special Warp-resistant devices and blessed Aegis Armour that is utilised by the Grey Knights Space Marines themselves. These arcane technologies help protect the walker from the Warp-spawned powers of daemons, psykers, and other Heretics. The Hellfire Dreadnought, being nothing more than a particular weapons loadout for a Dreadnought, is also applied to the Aegis Dreadnought when it replaces its Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon with a Missile Launcher. The Hellfire Aegis Dreadnought is capable of using all of the same long-range arm-mounted weapons as the standard Dreadnought but can also be equipped with the powerful Psycannon. *'Deathwatch Hellfire Dreadnought' - The Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos, also make use of Deathwatch Dreadnoughts configured in the Hellfire Pattern. *'Chaos Hellfire Dreadnought' - The Chaos Space Marines also make use of the Hellfire Pattern of the Dreadnought, yet like all things touched by the Ruinous Powers they are twisted and heavily corrupted by exposure to the Warp. The only visible differences in armament from Loyalist Hellfire Dreadnoughts are that Chaos Hellfire Dreadnoughts can be equipped with weapons such as Sonic Blasters and Havoc Missile Launchers which are used only by the followers of the Chaos Gods. Known Hellfire Dreadnoughts The following list contains known Dreadnoughts that are or have at one time been classified as Hellfire Dreadnoughts: *''Agies'' - Agies is a Hellfire Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter, and a former Captain of the Ultramarines 2nd Company. Agies is interned inside of a Mark V Dreadnought chassis. *''Deis'' - Deis is a Hellfire Dreadnought of the Dark Angels Chapter. Deis was mortally wounded during the Third Tranquility Campaign and interred inside of a Mark IV Dreadnought chassis. *''Kallas'' - Kallas is a Hellfire Dreadnought of the Dark Hands Chapter. Kallas was one of two Dark Hands Dreadnoughts that supported the 1st Company during the Chinchare Hrud Infestation. Kallas is interred inside of a Mark IV Dreadnought combat chassis. *''Fidelis'' - Fidelis is a Hellfire Dreadnought of the Grey Knights Chapter, Fidelis was critically wounded in combat with Vexcarnel the Blue, also known as "The Beast of Barac". Fidelis is interred within a Mark V Dreadnought chassis. *''Laskho'' - Laskho is a Hellfire Dreadnought of the Executioners Chapter who fought during the Badab War. Laskho is contained within a Mark V Dreadnought combat chassis. *''The Bow of Ma'dan'' - The Bow of Ma'dan was a Venerable Dreadnought of the Mantis Warriors Chapter. Both he and his Mark V Dreadnought chassis were destroyed during the Badab War in the Siege of Endymion Prime. *''Furor'' - Furor is a Hellfire Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter. Notable Users of the Hellfire Dreadnought The following list contains known users of the Hellfire Dreadnought pattern: *'Ultramarines' - The Ultramarines have made use of several Hellfire Dreadnoughts during different operations and campaigns. *'Dark Angels' - The Dark Angels Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during their campaigns. *'Dark Hands' - The Dark Hands Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during the Third Tranquility Campaign and the Chinchare Hrud Infestation. *'Blood Ravens' - The Blood Ravens Chapter has made use of Hellfire Pattern Dreadnoughts during their campaigns, including the Dark Crusade and the Kaurava Campaign. *'Executioners' - The Executioners Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during the Badab War. *'Mantis Warriors' - The Mantis Warriors Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during the Badab War. *'Black Templars' - The Black Templars Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during many of their campaigns. *'Blood Angels' - The Blood Angels Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during many of their campaigns. *'Grey Knights' - The Grey Knights Chapter has made use of the Hellfire Pattern Dreadnought during many of the campaigns against the Archenemy of Mankind. *'Crimson Fists' - The Crimson Fists Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during their campaigns. *'Salamanders' - The Salamanders Chapter made use of Hellfire Dreadnoughts during the Badab War. *'Red Scorpions' - The Red Scorpions Chapter has made use of the Hellfire Dreadnought pattern during many of their campaigns. *'Chaos Space Marines' - The Traitor Legions and Chaos Space Marine warbands such as the Thousand Sons, Iron Warriors, and the Alpha Legion make extensive use of the Hellfire Pattern Dreadnought. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 131-134, 136-138, 216-217 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 56-57, 147 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pg. 168 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26, 71, 86 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pg. 33 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 155-156 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 82 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 76, 99 *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pp. 35, 49 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 119, 137 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 91, 171 *''Codex: Blood Angels (5th Edition), pg. 94 *''Codex: Grey Knights (5th Edition), pg. 94 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 87 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Dawn of War'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm (PC Game) *Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) Gallery HellfireDreadnought07.png|A Hellfire Dreadnought of the Executioners Chapter HellfireDreadnought02.png|A Hellfire Dreadnought of the Dark Angels Chapter HellfireDreadnought01.png|A Hellfire Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter HellfireDreadnought03.png|A Hellfire Dreadnought of the Dark Hands Chapter HellfireDreadnought04.png|A Hellfire Pattern Aegis Dreadnought of the Grey Knights Chapter HellfireDreadnought06.png|A Hellfire Dreadnought of the Mantis Warriors Chapter HellfireDreadnought08.jpg|A Hellfire Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter HellfireDreadnought11.jpg|A Hellfire Pattern Aegis Dreadnought of the Grey Knights Chapter HellfireDreadnought12.jpg|A Hellfire Pattern Venerable Dreadnought of the Red Scorpions Chapter ChaosDreadnought02.jpg|A Hellfire Pattern Chaos Dreadnought of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion ChaosDreadnought03.jpg|A Hellfire Pattern Chaos Dreadnought of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion ChaosDreadnought04.jpg|A Hellfire Pattern Chaos Dreadnought of the Alpha Legion HellfireDreadnought0000.png|A Hellfire Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter during combat Category:H Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers